Various forms of jigs for use in conjunction with circular saws have been heretofore provided. However, these jigs have not been readily adaptable for use in conjunction with various forms of circular saws and have been, for the most part, complex in nature and not well adapted to perform both a cross cutting operations and a rip cutting operations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved jig to be utilized in conjunction with a circular saw and which will be of relatively simple construction and operable to support the associated circular saw during both rip and cross cut sawing operations.
Examples of various forms of previously known circular saw jigs and other sawing machines including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 861,890, 1,457,492, 2,903,026, 3,331,406, 3,384,135 and 4,007,657.